A passive optical network (PON) may include an optical access network architecture based on a point-to-multipoint (P2MP) optical fiber topology with passive branching points. The optical fiber topology may be referred to as an optical distribution network (ODN). A PON system may utilize the optical distribution network to provide connectivity between multiple central nodes, known as optical line terminals (OLTs), and multiple user nodes, known as optical network units (ONUs). The ONUs may utilize multiple bi-directional wavelength channels, where each wavelength channel includes a downstream wavelength and an upstream wavelength.